


We Are Young!!!!

by JessicaaAlavarez



Category: hollywoodundead - Fandom
Genre: Children, Fucked Up, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Lovers, Multi, Music, Past, Rape, Trauma, believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaaAlavarez/pseuds/JessicaaAlavarez





	1. Chapter 1

As Danny walked around the corner not far from his home, where his mom was waiting for him to get back home, he started thinking about how much shit he's going to be in. He was already twenty minutes late because he had stopped and started talking to a bunch of his mates and his mom freaks every times he's late because she had been watching those child kidnapping programs and it get's to her head quite often. He loved his mom to the moon and back but he still wished that she would lie off slightly, doesn't she realize that, yes, those kind of people do exist but it's not too often that children get kidnapped.

As he was thinking this, he felt somebody come up behind him. He turned around to see who it was but found nobody there. He turned around again only to find his path was blocked by some huge guy with a mask around his face.

"Afternoon, lad" The guy said and then picked the kid up in his arms. "Let me go! What are you doing?" Danny cried as the guy walked up to a van which Danny hadn't noticed and waited for someone to open the door for him. 

"Help!" Danny screamed and tried to fight his way out of the man's hold but knew that even if he did get away from him, he would only end up falling on the floor and getting himself hurt. But still he didn't give up, even if it did end up all for nothing. The guy threw him into the back of the van and just as Danny was about to scream for help again, another man made his presence known and taped his mouth shut.

"That will be all from you, thank you very much" The second man said and then taped his wrists behind his back and his ankles together. Then they shoved a black hood over his head and blocked out all hope of sight. Never before in his life has he been more afraid than he is now. He heard someone shout for the driver to get going and then Danny felt it as the vehicle started to move forward and take them to some destination he knew he wasn't going to like.

The ride lasted for a while but Danny couldn't focus on anything. He was terrified, terrified of what this could mean and the fact that he couldn't think of anything but those programs that his mom watched. All this time, she had actually been right to be overprotective of her son. He felt tears rolling down his face as he wondered if he would ever see his mom again. He hoped he would, just so he could tell her how much she had been right and he had been wrong to doubt her, that the fact is that mothers are always right. But he was also thinking about how he knew he should have been more careful, a mate of his had already been kidnapped but somehow he let it slip his mind. It might not be the same people but everybody knows that there is a crazy group going around at the moment kidnapping kids.

"Stop your whining, you little shit" A rough voice said not too far to his right and Danny immediately worked on trying to hold back his whimpers of fear. "We're hear" A voice from the front of the vehicle called backwards and Danny felt the vehicle slowing down and one of the guys picking him up and throwing him onto his shoulder. He started to try and fight again but it was really hard as he was tied up with tape still. "You squirmy little shit" The guy holding him complained and just held him tighter as he continued walking. 

Danny felt it as they came to a halt and then was thrown forward after he heard the sounds of a door opening not far from him. He landed on his side painfully, rolled over a few times due to the momentum, and couldn't hold back from whimpering even more as he couldn't see anything and his mind kept trying to tell him that someone was right next to him, reaching out for him and anything else his imagination can come up with.

He heard the sounds of the door closing again and then some shuffling as someone neared him. A hand caught his shoulder and Danny immediately started panicking and tried to move away from the hand. "Relax, I'm only trying to help you get out of these" A voice that sounded familiar to him said and Danny held still just for the chance to be able see around him again. 

The first thing to go was the hood and as soon as that was removed, he was able to see that there were five bodies in the room and as his eyes adjusted some more he started to recognize them.

"Danny?" The Boy behind him asked in shock and Danny turned around to see his friend who had not long ago been kidnapped. An older boy moved up to Danny and carefully but still unavoidably painfully removed the tape from around his mouth and then moved to free his wrists.

"Jordan? What is this place?"


	2. Part 2

"Jordan? What is this place?" Danny asked as soon as he could and Jordan just stared at him. "Jordan?" Danny asked again and then saw a tear fall down his friend's cheek. "They got you too" Jordan whispered and started crying. As soon as the older boy had fully removed Danny's tape from his wrists and ankles, Danny shuffled up to Jordan and pulled him in for a hug. Jordan hugged back and they just sat like that for a while as the others just stared at them.

Danny pulled away and studied the other four and names started to come to his head as he recognized them either from the news or from his school. The first one he recognized was who seemed to be the youngest out of them all.

"Dylan? Dylan Alvarez?" Danny asked and the boy in question looked up at him with a tear stained face and nodded. The next one he remembered was because he had seen his picture on the news.

"Matthew Buzek?" And again, the boy in question nodded. The names were coming to Danny faster now and the next one he recognized was the older boy who had freed him from the ropes because his cousin used to hang out with him quite a bit. "Jay Decker?" And once again his presumption turned out to be correct. And before he could try and remember the last one's name, he offered it out. "I'm George Ragan and now that you know all of us, who the fuck are you?" George asked him and Danny just nodded as it was only fair. Before he could offer his name, Jordan spoke up. "This is one of my best friends, Danny Murillo" Jordan said and worked hard to push down another sob.

"Well, as you've probably already guessed, welcome to hell" George said and moved back until he was sitting in one of the corners. The others just leaned back against their own parts of the walls and just tried to get some sleep or rest in general and Danny didn't know what to do. 

Jordan fell into an uneasy sleep against the wall not far from Danny and Danny just sat there, with his arms wrapped around his legs, as he tried to keep his fear filled sobs to a minimal but he found it was very hard to do just that. He had no idea where he was or who were keeping them there or why they were trapped, all he knew was that he was terrified and was grateful that he wasn't in a room full of complete strangers.

After half an hour, Jorel had decided that he couldn't get any rest and wanted to help Danny as he was still struggling to stop crying. He shuffled over to him and pulled him into a hug. "We'll get out of here eventually, don't worry about it, the best thing for now is to just try and survive through whatever comes our way" Jorel whispered and Danny just pressed his face into Jorel's chest and Jorel held him as he tried to suppress the sobs. 

"But what are they going to do to us, what have they already done to you?" Danny asked and Jorel just shivered in repulse. "I pray that you'll never find out but you probably will, they use us as sex toys. They get people to pay them to use us whichever way they want. Sometimes they beat us and they feed us once every day." Jorel whispered as he leaned back against the wall with his arms still wrapped around Danny.

"How long have you been here for?" Danny asked him and Jorel just shrugged. "Not sure to be honest but judging by the amount of food I have eaten since they got me, about six months. Not sure though" Jorel admitted and Danny gasped. He already knew that Jordan has been missing for a couple of weeks and Matthew has been missing for about two months.

"What about Dylan and George?" Danny whispered, not wanting to appear nosy but wanting to know all the same. "I've been here for about a month, I think" Dylan told him in his low voice and George just sighed and didn't say anything.

"George was here first and he won't tell us how long he was here for. We think it's because he's in denial but I don't know. Doesn't matter anyway, we're here now, trapped" Jorel said and tightened his hold against Danny as he started crying again.

"My mom was right, she knew something like this was going to happen, she knew it all along" Danny wailed into Jorel's dirty shirt and they all just let him cry for what seemed like hours. "You need to be careful from now on, Danny. Don't let them catch you crying or they will give you a reason to cry. Their mean people" Dylan whispered as he crawled up to the other side of Jorel and cuddled up to him. Jorel didn't mind and just wrapped his arm around him the same way he had done for Danny.

"When they come back in, don't make any sound and look as revolting as you possibly can, I'll try and capture their attention and you should be safe for a few hours at least. Unfortunately, Danny, it won't apply to you just yet as your new and people like to try out the new toys" George muttered and looked away as Danny looked over at him and tried to meet his eyes.

He looked up to Jorel and Jorel just shook his head and rested his head against the wall before closing his eyes. Danny copied him and rested against Jorel's chest, his head near Dylan's head. 

Just before he was able to actually fall asleep to some level, the door opened and a man stood in the doorway and looked down at them all. "Where's the newbie? And you three, split up" The man directed at Danny, Jorel and Dylan and they immediately shuffled away from each other. 

"I'm not asking again, which one of you is the newbie?" The man asked and again, none of them responded. Danny didn't respond mainly because he was shit scared as to what was awaiting him and the others wanted to protect the new lad. 

"If the newbie doesn't make himself known to me right now, I'm shooting the first person my gun lay's it's eyes on" The man threatened and showed the gun that was held on a belt that hung around his waist. Danny immediately jumped up on to his feet not wanting to get the others hurt with his cowardness. 

"There you go, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The man asked tauntingly and walked into the room, right up to Danny so that he could leer down at him. "I know somebody who would pay good money for you" The man muttered and dragged Danny out of the room, Danny screaming for him to stop. The last thing he saw before the door closed on them was George staring right at him in shock.

The man dragged Danny, still screaming, down the hall and into another room. There was a bed in this new room which was layered in a bunch of deep red sheets and looked all too comfortable and luxurious for it to be a good thing. The man pushed him in and Danny had to stumble a few steps so he could catch his balance without falling over and stopped screaming as the man glared at him coldly, scaring Danny.

"Stay in here and don't make a sound. Touch anything and my guys will kill you"


	3. Part 3

"Stay in here and don't make a sound. Touch anything and my guys will kill you" The man threatened and then walked back through the door and shut the door, leaving Danny in the small luxurious room, standing in the center of the space as he didn't know what to do with himself.

He didn't have to wait too long as a few minutes later, a women walked in followed by the same scary man as before. "This is the new toy that I was talking about. Full of youth and I expect will enable you to leave this place feeling better about yourself." The man said and the women looking Danny up and down, taking all of him in. "I wanted the older one, the one I have had on several occasions, he brings a certain fire to it all." The woman complained but still didn't look away from Danny. "I assure you, he is just as good as the older one, even better I assume. Don't tell me you don't even want a single hour with this one, look at him. He's bursting with life" The man repeated and the woman nodded reluctantly.

"How you always manage to find them, Aron, I will never know" The woman said to the man and he just grinned and nodded. 

The woman stood there, biting her lip in concentration, staring at Danny until finally she made up her mind. "Fine, how much do you want?" The woman asked and Aron smiled. "It all depends on what you want to do with this one. If it's the same as usual then that would be the usual thousand dollars." Aron told her and she nodded. "I want to do something a little extra this time. Quick question, am I the first to have this one?" The woman asked and squealed in delight when Aron nodded in conformation.

The woman then leaned in close to Aron and said something quietly into his ear. Aron then leaned back and nodded in agreement. "Payment first and then you can have him for the time agreed." At this, the women pulled out an expensive looking purse and handed over a huge wad of notes and placed it in Aron's hand. Aron quickly counted the money and nodded before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed, the woman took off her jacket and produced a bag which Danny never noticed before. She then looked over at the young boy and nodded her head to whatever she was thinking.

She then produced two handcuffs out of the bag and walked towards Danny. Danny, fearing this rich woman, quickly stepped back and away from the woman. The woman grinned and quickened her steps and soon had Danny trapped against the wall. "You're going to make me feel so good, without a doubt" She breathed down his ear and bit down on his neck. Despite the huge amount of fear powering through him, the bite gave him a certain feeling that made its way down to his knees, which gave out on him and he fell down to his knees in front of the woman.

"Mmmh, yup, feel so good" She muttered to herself and then pulled the boy up to his feet again. She then dragged him over to the bed and made him lie down on it. The short moment of pleasure from the bite to his neck was long gone and fear was filling every inch of his body. He wanted to fight her and run away but he knew there were more than likely guards outside the room and he wouldn't ever hit a woman, his mom wouldn't ever look at him the same.

The woman cuffed his wrists to the head board bars and ripped his shirt off him before running her hands down his chest. "So healthy for such a young man." She said quietly and went back to gnawing on his neck whilst running her hands down his belt. She pulled back after a while and opened the belt before pulling it out of the loops on Danny's trousers. 

"Please don't?" Danny begged as the woman began to undo his trouser buttons. "Awe, you're so cute" The woman cooed before starting to imitate him whilst climbing off the bed. She went to her bag and pulled out a small but seriously sharp knife. She then went back to Danny, climbed up on to the bed so that he was cradled between her legs and then brought the knife down so that it was resting on Danny's neck.

"Go on, be cute again, please? I beg you too" The woman said tauntingly and Danny just looked up at her with fear in his eyes being hugely prominent. "I just wanna go home" Danny whispered and shut is eyes tight against the woman's sudden grin. He felt it as the woman achieved in opening the zip on his trousers and started to drag them down. He then, in a moment of panic, tried to pull himself away from the woman and tried to get her off him but she was too heavy and just laughed. Just then a sharp pain went across his stomach and he looked down to his stomach in fear. There he could see that the woman was dragging the knife across his stomach quite deeply and was instantly drawing blood.

Danny cried out in pain and the woman just gasped as it excited her in ways that Danny didn't want to know about. The scarlet liquid lazily poured out of the wound the woman ran her hands through it and then wiped them all over Danny's chest, all the while, with Danny screaming.

The woman, frenzied by the cries coming out of Danny and the blood all over her hands and Danny's torso, pressed her lips against Danny's and Danny couldn't help but find himself kissing back just to get it over and done with.

"Now that's more like it" The woman muttered after she pulled back for a second to get her breath back. Danny didn't share the same thought and decided to fight back. He threw his head forwards just as she was leaning down again and his forehead smacked right into her nose.

The woman reared back and a huge cry of pain came out of her and she crawled off the bed as blood spattered on the sheets from her nose. "You little shit!" The woman screamed at the boy and then turned to face the door. "Aron! Get in here, I know your recording this and is watching it. Get in here!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs whilst clutching her nose which was still spurting with blood. All Danny could think of was the fact that they were recording all of it, including the part where he fought back. He was suddenly shit scared as he has been caught hitting a woman and no doubt would they use this to punish him, no doubt at all.

The door swung open and Aron stepped in with two guys behind him looking like body guards. "What the fuck is going on now?" Aron asked and then halted as he saw the bloodied nose on his customers face. "Fuck!" Aron exclaimed and then glared at the boy.  
"Get this little shit out of here and throw him back with the other toys." He ordered and the two guards stepped around Aron and the woman and headed towards Danny. One of them stood up to the woman and held his hand out and for a second the woman appeared to be pissed off and confused but then understood what the guy was doing and handing over a bunch of keys. He then unlocked Danny's cuffs and chucked them onto the bed after they both dragged the young lad off it.

They dragged him out of the room as Aron and the woman argued over money, and took him back to the room they held him in before. He felt himself starting to weaken as the blood was still slowly dripping out of the wound but nobody seemed to care so he didn't voice his complaint. They neared the door and as one of the guards opened it, the other one threw Danny into the room and he fell into a roll near the end wall. He bounced off the wall just as the door shut again and came to a halt in a heap.

"Danny?" He heard Jordan call not far from him but he didn't have the energy to even show that he was still awake. "He's bleeding, they must have got him good or let one of the payers have a little extra fun. Come on, help me turn him over onto his back" He heard Jorel say and then felt a bunch of hands grab him and turn him so that he was lying on his back.

He must have moaned in protest as he heard somebody gasp. "He's still awake, just about. Danny, don't worry, George and Jay can fix you, it'll be alright" He heard a voice he didn't instantly recognize tell him and then everything soon faded off into darkness.


	4. Part 4

........................Two hours later.

"Danny?" Somebody not far to his right called as he moaned in pain. He came to his senses and all his felt was a burning sensation across his stomach. "My tummy hurts" Danny whispered and felt a hand run through his hair. "Danny, they hurt you there, they cut your tummy open" Jorel said, his voice sounding right above him and this was enough to shock Danny into waking up further and he actually managed to get his open.

As soon as his eyes were open, he saw that Jorel was kneeling right next to him on his left and Jordan was sitting against the wall not too far to his right. He tried to sit up but gave up with a cry as it hurt too much. "Don't move Danny, it will hurt for a while so it's best not to move" George said and moved into his line of sight on his right side.

"How did I get stitches? I though they don't care about us like that" Danny queried as he looked down to his stomach and George shook his head. "They don't, but they have a first aid kit in here which we use when needed. Luckily they had some needle and thread as well in the kit so I was able to stitch you up" George told him and Danny just smiled in appreciation. "Thank you" Danny whispered and reached out with his hand. George saw this and placed his own in Danny's seeking hand.

"It was the least I could do, you gave yourself up earlier so the rest of us wouldn't get shot, and that was very brave" George told him and smiled as he saw Danny was dozing off. "It seemed like common sense if you asked me, I wouldn't let my friends get hurt because of me no matter what would come of it" Danny whispered and gave up on keeping his eyes open.

"Danny, you can't go back to sleep just yet. You need to eat, we got some food given to us earlier and we saved you some" George said and shook Danny's hand slightly to wake him out of the dozing. It startled Danny enough to actually eat the food that they gave him.

"But what about you guys? How much did you get?" Danny asked as he was half way through the food they gave him and they all just smiled at him.

"We got enough, you need it more as one you're hurt and two you're new to this" Matthew said from the furthest corner of the small cramped room. They all nodded in agreement but Danny still didn't want to eat anymore. "Share the rest out between the rest of you, I don't want anymore" Danny muttered and turned away from the food but gasped as it pulled on his stomach slightly.

"That will take a while to get use to" Danny muttered to himself and tried to sit up but both Jorel and George held him down. "Danny, you need to rest, they won't come back for you for at least a week now, so you're safe to rest. And please eat the rest of the food, it will make you feel better" George told him and Danny just looked up at him in shock.

After a while Danny just nodded and carried on eating the food and everybody but George drifted off and tried to get some sleep. Soon it was just George and Danny awake, and to Danny's luck, George stayed with him and they just talked for a while.

The conversation between them drifted off into silence and they just stayed like that as Danny ate the last bite of the food they gave him. "Do you wanna know how I know so much about all of this?" George asked and motioned with his hand all around them and Danny just nodded.

"I was the first toy they ever got, there were a couple of others with me, I can't remember their names, but they died. They were twins, sister and brother, and they both died together after a couple of months. Aron said they were too weak. But I've been here for around a year now. At first, it was shit scary, still is, but now I'm kinda use to it, unlike you and the others apart from maybe Jay" George said and Danny just stared at the older boy as he spoke. "They are also a band, Aron and the rest of our owners, they sing and play instruments and sometimes we can hear them from down here. Their not very good though." George told him and they shared a sad chuckle.

"Why don't we make up our own songs, to help us get through this?" Danny asked and George gasped. "And what if they catch us?" George pointed out and Danny just shrugged before wincing as it moved his tummy about.

"I wanna sit up, can you help me please?" Danny asked quietly and George just rolled his eyes before nodding. Between the pair of them, Danny ended up sitting against the wall whilst also leaning on George quite a bit.

"About that song idea, if you come up with some lyrics to start us off then maybe we could." George said and Danny just lazily nodded as he fought the urge to yawn.

"You can go sleep now, Danny, I'll look after you" George whispered and wrapped his arm around Danny. Danny just smiled into George's chest and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Part 5

....................Theresa's POV

"Mom!" Theresa shouted as she stomped down the stairs after hearing crying coming from the kitchen. "In the kitchen, sweetie" Her Mom called back and Theresa padded over to the kitchen in her bare feet to find her crushes Mom talking to her Mom, whilst tears were pouring down her face.

"Mom, what's going on?" Theresa asked and Danny's Mom looked up at her. "Do you know where Danny is, Reese?" She asked the young girl and Theresa shook her head in response. "That's the problem, sweetie, no one does" Her mother told her and Theresa gasped as she realized what this meant.

Danny, her crush, is missing. Just like those boys that where on the News every morning.

"I saw him after school, he was talking to James and Stephen, laughing for a while. Then you picked me up, mom, and I saw him start to walk home just as we pulled out of the parking lot." Theresa told them and her mom nodded at her. "That was five hours ago, maybe we should call the cops, Jane?" Theresa's mom suggested and Danny's mom just looked up at her in despair. "What if he's been kidnapped?" His mom wailed and then started crying even harder. Theresa couldn't stand to be in a room where somebody is crying as hard as she was and quickly backed out of the room, her mom calling after her.

She couldn't believe her ears; Danny has been kidnapped, just like Jordan had a couple of weeks ago. She told her mom that she was going to her mates and was about to leave the house when her mom called her back.

"Not today, Reese, okay? Not until we know what's happened. If Danny was kidnapped then we don't want you going out there on your own, I'm sorry Reese" Her mom said and Theresa just stomped her foot down in annoyance and stormed upstairs to her room.   
She sunk down against her door after slamming it shut and just started to cry. She was scared, scared for Danny and his best friend and scared for herself as well. What if the same people came after her and did mean things to her?

After a while she calmed down and heard a car pull up to their house. She rushed over to her window and saw that it was a police cruiser and she quietly crept back over to her door and peeled it open as slowly and as quietly as she can. She then tiptoed out of her room and to the top of the stairs where she can just about see her mom, Danny's mom and the chief talking in the lounge.

"He was supposed to be home not longer after school closed. About half an hour afterwards, to give him time to talk for a little while with his friends before heading back home. But he never came back, I haven't been able to contact him at all, I've tried calling him but he won't pick up. What if he can't?" His mom wailed and the chief just winced slightly and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over to the woman.

"I assure you ma'am, we will find your son" The chief told her and Theresa's mom just put her hand on the crying woman's back. The chief then stood up and said goodbye to them both before leaving the house and Theresa sat there in shock still.

She stood up and then slowly and calmly walked down the stairs before heading towards her mom on the couch. "Is Danny going to be alright?" She asked in a small voice and just started crying again as her mom just looked at her and nodded in what Theresa immediately knew was fear and uncertainty, she could always see through her mom.

"Come here, sweetie" Theresa's mom said and pulled her daughter into a cuddle. "If you want, Jane, you can stay here for the night so that you aren't alone in that house of yours" Theresa's mom suggested and the other woman just nodded and blew her nose on the handkerchief.


	6. Part 6

........................The next morning, Danny's P.O.V

"You still with us, Danny?" Matthew asked, startling Danny awake and Danny just grunted in response. The pain in his tummy was really starting to get to him but despite it, he still tried to press it out of his mind as he focused on everyone else in the room.  
He found that he was still in George's arms and that George was still fast asleep, braced up against the wall. It seems like Matthew, himself and Dylan where the only ones awake. "Yeah, probably" Danny muttered and they both just chuckled at his logic and lack of attention. Danny tried to go back to sleep and succeeded this just to wake up half an hour later when George started moving.

"Sorry" George muttered when he realized that he had woken Danny up. "Don't worry about it" Danny whispered and then closed his eyes again. After trying to go back to sleep yet again, he found that he couldn't, the pain in his tummy was too much and his back was sore after sleeping in an awkward position all night.

He tried to sit up but it hurt a bit too much for him to do it with ease and George picked up on this and helped him. Soon he was sitting right next to George against the wall, working hard to avoid putting any pressure on his wound. 

"How is your tummy now?" Jorel asked him as he turned over so that he was facing the rest of them instead of the wall he had been facing all night. "It hurts even more" Danny complained and Jorel just nodded. "It will do, don't worry it'll fade after a while." He told him and Danny just stared at him. "How long is that going to be?" Danny asked and Jorel just smiled at sheepishly. "About two weeks in total." He told him and Danny just moaned.

"Fun" He muttered sarcastically and George let out a bark of laughter. Just then the door swung open and Aron walked back into the room which they were kept in.

"Right then, you little shits. I need three of you today. George, Jorel and the newbie; Daniel. Get up now" He snapped at them and George stood up and pulled Danny to his feet. They both turned to Jorel and found that he was just lying on the floor still, not bothering to move.

"I mean it, get up now" Aron snapped again and Jorel just responded by stretching. "But I don't want to" Jorel whined and Aron whistled. Two guys walked in, past Aron and the other two boys, and kicked Jorel in the stomach a few times, causing him to cry out. They then hauled him up, one holding his legs and the other holding his torso, with him crying out and trying to get them to loosen their hold on him by wriggling about a lot. Aron had enough of Jorel's behaviour and just went up to him and knocked him out by hitting him across the head with the butt of his gun quite hard. "Jorel, why must you always do this to yourself?" Aron muttered quietly to the now-unconscious boy and nodded for his guys to carry him out of the room. He then jerked his head over to George and Danny and then motioned for them to head out of the room as well.

They quickly headed out and he locked the door behind them as they headed down the same hallway as he took Danny down the day before. Instead of being put in the same room on the right as Danny was in yesterday, Aron put them into the room on the opposite side.

He locked them in before walking off down the hall. "Right, all you need to do is be as whiny as possible, it pisses them off and end up ending the session early. I've been in this room quite a few times and it's always the same type of people that come in here." George told Danny and took him over to one of the corners in the room. Danny just nodded and figured out how he was going to be as whiny as possible because he was starting to trust George quite a bit.

"Just cry a lot or if you can't cry then just keep complaining out loud about how it's too cold, or too hot or that your really dirty and you wanna go home. Trust me; it'll work after a while. Quick question, what room where you in yesterday?" George asked him and Danny just pointed in the direction of the door which is right in front of the other room. 

"I thought so, female with red hair?" George asked after nodding to himself and Danny just nodded. "It ended pretty quickly though but I'm not surprised. I doubt you'll see her again, she just likes to be the first to get her hands on the toys" George told him and Danny once again just nodded. George sat down next to Danny and pulled him in for a hug.

"I know you're scared but know that I will try and help you as much as possible, you and the others. Jay just likes to piss them off because it might just drive them to get rid of him" George told Danny and Danny gasped as he realized what he meant. "You mean..." Danny trailed off as George nodded.

"He lost hope pretty early on to be honest, he's always sad and any way out is better than none and to be honest I don't blame him, could you if you have been at this for as long as we have?" George questioned him and Danny just shrugged. "We'll get out one way or another, I need to believe that" Danny whispered and George looked down at him and just tightened his hold on Danny.

They were sat like that for about half an hour before Aron came back into the room. This time he was followed by a male who grinned as he saw the two boys in the corner, huddled together.

"Ooh, a new one. Okay, I know the fiery one but who is the younger one with the stitches?" The guy asked Aron and Aron just rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he's got plenty of fire, he head butted another one of my customers yesterday, broke her nose and made me loose some dough. The little Fuck head" Aron complained, glaring at the youngest lad, and Danny just tried to hide his face in George's arm.

"Oooh, yay" The man muttered and handed over a roll of cash, which just like yesterday, Aron counted out and then stuffed it in his chest pocket before walking back out of the room and locking the door behind him.


	7. Part 7

"Oooh, yay" The man muttered and handed over a roll of cash, which just like yesterday, Aron counted out and then stuffed it in his chest pocket before walking back out of the room and locking the door behind him.

"Now then, I want to know your names. Sorry mate but I can't remember yours" He told George and George just gave out a bark of laughter. "Bob" George said and pointed to himself. "Paul" He then pointed to Danny and Danny just nodded in conformation as he worked on trying to build up some tears. "And you must be Nimrod" George threw out and the guy just laughed. 

"Silly Billy, you forget that you don't ever get to know my name." The man said and wagged a finger towards George and shook his head. "Please, sir, I just want to go home to my mom" Danny whined and buried his face in his hands and started crying. He found it wasn't that hard to find a reason to cry. George's arm tightened around Danny slightly and it seemed quite urgent so Danny looked up.

Through his teary vision he saw the man walk up to them and crouch in front of them. " Oh my god, how cute, you just called me sir. So polite. One question, are you brothers?" He asked them and they both nodded. His jaw opened for a second but no words came out as he was astonished.

"Oh my god, this is even better. Okay then, this is what I want you to do, Bob. I want you to go move onto the bed whilst I go get something from the draws over, there. Okay?" The man asked and George just shook his head.

"Go fuck yourself" George spat at him and Danny just started crying loudly, "I want to go home, please?" Danny begged the man in front of them. "You two are quite the pair" The man said to himself and backed away from the two of them. He went over to the drawers which he had just pointed out and retrieved some rope from them. He then went over to the boys again and hauled George away from Danny. "No, George!" Danny screamed and George kept trying to pull out of the mans grip but because of their messed up diets and the way George has been treated for the past year, he was way too weak to make any difference although the man did start to strain slightly but easily enough got over it.

The man hauled him up onto the bed and tied his wrists to the headboard and then his ankles to the bars at the other end of the bed. He then backed away from the bed and over to Danny, who just started wailing louder as the man went closer.

"Stay away from him, you faggot" George screamed and the man halted in his walking. "What did you just say?" The man asked in a quiet voice and George winced before repeating himself quietly. The man twitched and George knew he had struck a nerve when the man swirled around to face him and glared at George. George was suddenly scared but knew better than to show it plus he wanted to give Danny a better chance of avoiding being used as a sex slave for today.

"That's right I called you a faggot, because that's all you are, a twisted...." George stared but was cut off as the man pounced upon the bed and crawled on top of George and started to punch George over and over again in the chest. George cried out with every hit but still knew that he had had worse in his time being in this god awful place.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Danny screamed and painfully crawled to his feet and rushed over to the bed to try and pull the man off George. "Leave him!" Danny screamed again and the man just glared at him as he froze in his attack on George and back handed Danny across the face. Danny fell to the ground and moaned in pain as the slap felt like it was hard enough to take his head right off his shoulders. He heard a cry of pain from the bed and looked up slowly to see that the man had slapped George had enough so that his nails had cut into Georges cheek and drew blood.

Danny shook off the daze and slowly climbed to his feet just to be knocked down again. "Did I say get up?" The man spat in his face and Danny was confused as to how the man was so close to him when he was literally on top of George a second ago. But then he realized that the man had crawled off the older boy when Danny was focused on getting to his feet and keeping his balance. 

The man pushed Danny down so that he was lying with his back against the floor. They had a mini fight on power as Danny tried to push the man off him somehow but the man banged Danny's head hard against the floor and was able to grab hold of his wrists and they wrestled over them as Danny tried to get free even though he was extremely dazed from the bang. But the man ended up wining and managed to hold Danny's wrists in one hand above Danny's head and stroked his free hand down Danny's chest.

Danny tried not to cry again as the man lowered his hand down to Danny's trouser and undid the buttons and was about to unzip when Danny tried to head butt him like he had done to the woman the day before. This time was different though as the man was able to dodge it.

From where he was still on the bed, George was trying his best to break out of the rope that held him but was only resulting in ripping his wrists open. "Leave him alone! Get away from him!" George screamed as he heard a zip being undone and Danny started shaking his head manically, trying to do anything to stop the man in his business. "Please don't..." Danny started but was cut off and George tried desperately to not hear the moans coming from the other man or whimpering from Danny.

"You fucking faggot!" George screamed at the creep in any attempt to hold the attack on Danny back but the man just ignored him and shut Danny up by banging his head on the floor hard enough to stun him again, this time almost knocking him out.

The bed kept squeaking and creaking as George still tried to brake his way out of the bonds and it soon started to get loud enough for it to disturb the man. The man looked up at George and then back down at Danny and nodded to himself.

George knew what was going to happen as the man had done it to him many times before and just before he was about warn Danny, the man pulled a gun from behind him, hooked in his belt. He then took his belt off and then opened his own jean buttons and zip. Pulled them down low enough, followed by his boxers and then pointed his gun at George.

"Suck my cock or he dies. Which is it?" The man queried and Danny gulped in fear as the man moved up so that all Danny had to do was take him into his mouth. "Don't hurt him, please?" Danny begged the man and the man just grinned before nodding at Danny to get on with it.

George turned to face the other way and prayed to god that his hearing will suddenly go but knew that no such thing would happen. He had long ago given up on praying in any form of belief, knowing that no matter what he tried, he will never be heard in general, let alone get an answer.

He could hear the moans from the payer and just wished that Danny had just let the man shoot him. George knew that he trusted and found a true friend in Danny and was kinda glad that Danny didn't let him die so that they could face this crap together along with the rest of the boys.

The man's moans soon became cries and came to an end quite quickly much to George's attempted prayers. The only sounds that were audible now was Danny spitting, gagging and choking as the man backed away from him and closed his prized parts away from them thankfully. Danny tried to even get on to his elbows and knees but he was too weak and had no energy left in him and George just wished that he was free to go help him up and appear stronger than he looks right now.

The man banged on the door and it unlocked from the other side before emitting Aron and two guys behind him and Danny realized that Aron always has at least two guys with him as body guards.

"They were even better than you said, well worth the money" The man muttered before walking out with Aron. Just before Aron left the room, he nodded to his guys and then over to the boys who were still too weak to make any sounds even and then left the room.

The guys walked up to them, ripped the ropes away from George's wrists and ankles before one of them hauled George up over his shoulders and the other one hauling Danny up the same way.

They both then left the room and carried the boys back to their room and chucked them in before locking them in.


	8. Part 8

As soon as they were stationary on the ground, hands grabbed at them and turned them both onto their backs.

"He's bleeding again but that's just because some of the stitches has come undone. Danny, George, you guys awake?" Matthew asked them and they both grunted in response. "Let's give them a minute or so to rest" Matthew suggested and they all agreed and backed away from the two in the middle of the room.

The first one to recover was typically George as he was more used to the entire ordeal and the first thing he did was make sure Danny and the other boys were alright. "Where's Jay? Is he not back yet?" George asked them as he sat up slowly and they shook their heads at him. "You were gone for ages, at least a couple of hours if not more" Matthew told him and George just sighed and worked hard to not think about what had just happened to them.

"Danny, you still with us?" George asked and leaned over Danny to see his face. His voice shocked Danny out of dozing off and Danny practically shat himself when he saw George staring right at him. "What?" Danny asked, confused and had help from George to sit up, braced against the wall and George.

"You lied, it wasn't a week until they came back for me" Danny muttered from where his head was resting against George's shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry, but I guess it's because you're a newbie toy." George said and banged his head against the wall behind them quite forcefully and gasped in pain as his head made him pay for it.

"Don't do that to yourself, George. It's not your fault" Danny whispered and Matthew nodded from where he was sitting against the wall opposite them with Dylan and Jordan both cuddled up to him asleep. "He's right" Matthew said and George just sighed.  
"I couldn't protect him, Matt. He was right there and I couldn't protect him" George told him and Danny noticed that George was talking about him as though he wasn't there and then realized that his eyes were shut and he was practically asleep and immediately tried to make himself more alert.

"No, George, you were tied up, don't be like that" Danny muttered and felt George wrap his arm around him protectively. "Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty though" George said and this time it was Danny's and Matt's turn to sigh.

Before they could say anything else, the door unlocked and the next thing they knew was that Jorel was being thrown into the room only to land roughly against the wall opposite the door in front of Danny and George. The door slammed shut and Danny and George immediately went to check to see if Jorel was alright.

Jorel was moaning in pain as George turned him over onto his back and tears were rolling down his face. "Jay? Talk to me, what did they do this time?" George asked quietly and Danny just placed his hand on Jorel's forehead carefully.

"It hurts, it all just hurts so much" Jorel moaned and grabbed at Danny's hand and held it in a tight grip.


	9. Part 9

"It hurts, it all just hurts so much"   
Jorel moaned and grabbed at Danny's hand and held it in a tight grip. George just nodded as though the little information Jorel gave them held a lot more than what any one could pick out.

"Punch bag and sex doll, I'm guessing" George muttered and Jorel just nodded and opened his eyes and looked right at George. "I can't take it anymore George, I just can't" Jorel whispered and broke down.

George helped him sit up and then Danny engulfed him in a strong but careful hug which was need-filled to the brim. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here eventually, you just need to stay strong" George muttered and rubbed his hand up and down Jorel's back in a comforting motion. "But how? How can I?" Jorel whined and Danny just held him and let Jorel's tears leak onto his shoulder.

"You're bleeding again, Danny" Jorel whispered as he happened to open his eyes whilst his head was still leaning on Danny's shoulder. "I know, but it doesn't matter" Danny muttered as Jorel pulled back from the hug. "Yes it does, you could bleed to death or get an infection. Now stop being stupid and let me sort it out for you before you get ill?" Jorel said and Danny just sighed and agreed because he could see that it helps Jorel to cope when he's helping others.

Danny leaned against the wall behind him and watched as George got the first aid kit he told Danny about the previous day and got a needle and some thread out of the bag and handed it to Jorel. Jorel threaded it and then let George wipe the blood away before analysing the situation with Danny's wound.

He then started to stitch him up and Danny cried out in pain as Jorel worked. George let Danny hold his hand in case it helped with the pain but Danny quickly learnt that all it did was nearly crush George's hand so he soon gave up on that. Tears were running down his face as each time Jorel threaded the needle through his skin it burned and hurt more than Danny could stand, no matter how many times Jorel apologized, which was quite often.

Soon, Jorel cut the thread and started cleaning the needle just in case it would get used again and George just ran his hand through Danny's hair as Danny worked on holding back more tears. "That hurts way more than a person would ever think" Danny muttered and George had to move fast to catch Danny before he fell to the ground. "Danny?" George asked worried and Danny found that he couldn't reply. The world had taken on a weird turn and he felt seriously dizzy and way too weak too move a single muscle. 

"I think he fainted" Matt said and his voice sounded miles away to Danny. "Danny? If you can hear me, grab my hand in the tightest hold you can manage" Jorel said and Danny felt somebody take hold of his hand but Danny still didn't have the mind to move yet.  
He worked hard to get his hand to listen to him and he slowly held Jorel's hand in the strongest hold he could manage. "Come on, Danny, you can do better than that, don't worry, just take your time. He's coming around slowly, very slowly but definitely" Jorel told the others whilst Danny waited for the dizzy feeling to leave him some room to focus on something other than how fast the world seems to be spinning.

After a few minutes, Danny was able to keep his grip on Jorel's hand and slowly started to open his eyes before moaning in nausea and closing them again. "Do you feel sick?" George question and Danny nodded his head very slowly. "Don't worry it'll fade" Jorel told him and Danny tried to open his eyes again with more success. "Welcome to the world of the living Danny, and might I add, you look slightly paler than the undead" Jorel said in a false snobby accent as he saw Danny looking at him.

"Very funny" Danny whispered with a grin and tried to sit up but ended up lying down on the ground completely. "I'll just lay here for a while" Danny said and closed his eyes again. "Danny, no, come on sit up" Jorel said and Danny could feel someone's hands move under his armpits and trying to lift him up. "No, please, no, just a nap, no" Danny wailed and tried push himself backwards. "Danny, stop, you need to snap out of this because you could easily slip into a coma if you let yourself sleep now." Jorel told him and Danny just shrugged against who ever it is holding him up. 

Just then, he had the sudden urge to go sick and Danny moaned as he leant to one side and all he had eaten the day before came back up. "Don't worry, Danny, you'll be alright" George muttered as Danny calmed down was hauled away from the sick by Jorel. His stomach was still turning and he told them this and they just nodded as it's expected.

"Least now we'll get a new room and get cleaned for once." Matt muttered and Jorel and George nodded in conformation. "Why?" Danny asked and George sighed. "If we start stinking like puke and other stuff then the payers wouldn't want us anymore and Aron would run out of business." George explained and Danny understood and nodded his head to show it.

"Why don't you use this more often?" Danny asked and George looked at him confused. "What, you mean, piss on ourselves or something so that the payers don't want us?" George questioned and Danny nodded. George just sighed and shook his head. "Then they will have no more need for us, and you should already be able to guess what they do when they run out of use for something. They dispose of us" Jorel said and mimed slicing his neck open. Danny gasped and immediately thought of himself stupid for ever thinking such a thing.

"It's not the first time one of us has thought of it, but it just won't work" George said and Danny just moaned in response because his stomach was starting to turn again. "Do you need to go sick again?" Jorel asked and Danny just shook his head. "How often do we get to be cleaned?" Danny asked as he closed his eyes against the nausea. "Every four days" Matthew answered. "Thanks" Danny muttered as Jorel let him to cuddle up to him on the floor not far from Matt and the other two, still sleeping. George moved over to Matt's other side and lay down on the ground before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

As soon as George was asleep, Jorel sighed. "You showing up here might have been the best thing for some of us here, you know, Danny." Jorel muttered and Danny just looked up at him and Jorel saw his incredulous look and nodded with a grin. "You have brought George out of his five layered shell, he has always looked after the rest of us but he didn't really say much whilst he did it, but since you came he has actually been speaking and is even showing affection. And I know that Jordan missed hanging out with you at school" He told him and Danny just sighed. "I missed him as well, it scared the shit out of me and I was so worried for him." Danny admitted and Jorel tightened his arms around Danny.

Not long afterwards he fell asleep and Matthew also was out for it not long after, leaving Danny alone to conquer his thoughts and to actually try and get some sleep. He soon fell asleep and they all just slept the rest of the day away.


	10. Part 10

................. Food time, at about seven PM that night

The first thing Danny was aware of as he came to his senses was George screaming his name. He felt the world swaying and was confused by the motions until he came to some more. He realized he was in someone's arms and he was being carried out of the room and the others were being dragged out, all of them fighting against the one chaperoning them.

As soon as Danny came around completely, he started fighting against the one carrying, not caring if he fell and hurt himself some more, just desperate to be free. He kneed the man carrying him in the shoulder and this caused the man to drop him to the ground and Danny didn't hesitate in trying to back away quickly from him but there were other guards to intervene when needed.

He got a few shuffles away from the guard who dropped him when another guard caught up to him and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again for a while. And in that time, they picked him up again and headed to their destination before Danny came around again. All the while, the other boys were fighting more than they thought that they could, also desperate to be free and more than anything wanting to go back to their families who haven't seen their faces in so long.  
They were dragged into a bathroom and were ordered to get clean and to clean Danny and were locked in the room for an hour so that they had plenty of time to get clean.

First they all washed themselves and changed into some clean clothes that were left on the side for them. And then they all helped in cleaning Danny. George held Danny up as the rest of them washed his body and got him into the remaining clean clothes.  
They then lay Danny on the floor whilst George talked to Jorel calmly whilst the other three stayed near Danny's still unconscious form.

"George, you only need two centimetres of water and voila, dead" Jorel muttered, keeping his voice low and hanging his head as George glared at him again. "Jay, we need you, and I won't let you give up that easily, I don't care what you're going to say next, you're not drowning yourself or killing yourself in any form." George snapped at him and tears came to both of their eyes but only leaked out of Jorel's. "I'm sorry" Jorel whispered and lowered his head some more but George lifted Jorel's head up with his hand and wiped the tears away before pulling him in for a tight hug. They have gotten use to their injuries so they don't bother being careful anymore.

A moan came from the foursome near the entrance of the room and George and Jorel looked over just as Danny started to wake up. "What the hell is going?" Danny moaned and clutched his head as Jordan and Matthew helped him sit up as Dylan explained what was happening to them.

"We're being cleaned and moved to another room but you were too out of it for us to wake you until we were about half way here when George screamed your name and you woke up and started fighting. You got free but then knocked out again when a bitch of a guard kicked you in the head" Dylan explained and Danny just sighed as he remembered the sore spot on his head.

"That was one hell of a fight you put up before, fair play" Jorel said as he and George sat down near the other four on the ground as they waited to be taken from the room, drinking water from the taps to quench their terrible thirst. 

They waited about twenty minutes before the guards came back to get them. "Get up right now" A female guard barked at them and they all hastily stood up on their feet, only to be dragged out of the room by the guards who had them before. 

"Get off me" Jorel screamed and heard Danny cry in pain as his guard had had enough of Danny's fighting and started beating the shit out of him. George heard Danny's cry of pain and tried his best to get out of the guard's grip but knew that nothing he could do would help Danny. "Get off him!" He screamed as it was apparent that he wasn't going to give up on helping the younger boy. None of them were prepared to let Danny be treated like this without them trying to help him but none of them could get free. They just kept screaming curses at the one battering their friend.

"I said take them to the new room, not to hell" The female guard said as she came up behind them and saw Danny being beaten up by the guard. The guard nodded in recognition and dragged Danny away from the hall and to the new room they were being put in. They were all scared for Danny as he didn't show any signs of life after the beating and was just dragged limply as Jordan broke down crying and the guard in charge of him had to pick him up and carry him the rest of the length of the journey. 

They reached the room and were all shoved in apart from Danny and Jordan, who were chucked in. The door locked them in and they all immediately went to check Danny for any sign of life in him yet.


	11. Part 11

"He's still breathing" Jorel muttered as he checked for a pulse and found one.   
He then checked the injuries received from the beating and he was lucky enough that the stitches hadn't ripped open again. His chest was practically entirely black and blue but so was Jorel's, George's and Dylan's; from the last beating he had gotten a few hours before Danny had shown up, so this didn't scare them much. But his breathing was very slow as was his pulse and they were scared of what this could mean. His nose was broken so Jorel had re-set it and this received a response out of Danny.

"Danny?" Jorel cried in relief as Danny suddenly woke up and was choking on blood from his nose going down his throat. "God he can punch" Danny cried as all the pain attacked from every direction he could think of. "Danny you nearly died on us" Jorel cried and pulled Danny in for a strong hug.

"Shame" Danny muttered and Jorel sighed as he just about heard him even though he was still hugging him and didn't want to let go any time soon. Some how George had heard Danny from where he was on the other side of the small room and gasped. "Danny, please don't think like that?" George begged him, and Danny just buried his head in Jorel's chest as Jorel's arms tightened around him and Danny felt marginally better being in someone's arms. He was honestly starting to think of these boys as his brothers.

"All that's being given to us is pain, pain and more pain, when death means absolutely nothing, no pain, nothing, just numbness and I would take that any day over what we have here" Jorel cried at George and Danny broke down against Jorel. Tears came to not only Jorel's eyes but all of theirs as well as Danny. "Jay, we will get out of here, one day, please just don't" George begged and crawled up to Jay and hugged him from behind. Matthew, Dylan and Jordan also crawled over and soon they were all in one huge group hug and they all felt better in each others arms.

"I'm guessing we're not getting food today then?" Danny questioned as his stomach grumbled and gurgled loudly.

"No, they don't bother to feed us on the day they clean us." George muttered and they all sighed as Dylan's stomach growled this time.

"I've got a headache" Danny whined and buried his head even more against Jorel's chest. "You will do, you've probably got concussion or something." Jorel said and ran his hand through Danny's wet hair carefully. 

"It was a hell of a kick" Matthew muttered and then backed away from the hug so he could claim a corner. They all looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to fall asleep. Jordan sighed and went over to him and cuddled up to him before resting his head against Matthew's back. 

Danny started to fall asleep in Jorel's arms so Jorel and George both dragged Danny over to another corner and then George left them to cuddle before they both fell asleep. Then Dylan and George cuddled in the third corner and they all slept the night away painfully.


	12. Part 12

.................... Three days and many attacks on the six of them later.....

Following Theresa's POV

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but we have some information on Daniel's disappearance and how it could link to the other five disappearances." The sheriff said as he walked into the house before being let in by Theresa's mom. Danny's mom was still staying with them and has done for the past five days that Danny has been missing.

Danny's mom walked out of the kitchen and they all then sat around the couches in the lounge. 

"Okay, what's happened?" Theresa's mom asked as Danny's mom wouldn't.

"We have found some footage which we hadn't been able to get until Danny's disappearance plus we found some who had witnessed the actual incident. We have confirmed that he has been kidnapped but for the first time since the beginning of the six kid's kidnaps, we have footage of the actual event and an eye witness, it's seems that they are starting to get sloppy. We have confirmed that it was a white van and we are on the hunt for the van and any other clues to see if we can find anything that can bring us closer to catching these thugs once and for all." The sheriff told them and Danny's mom broke down in tears once the sheriff told them that it has been confirmed that Danny had been kidnapped.

"We will find your son Ma'am and we will bring him home, you just need to hang in there and stay strong for him, do you think you can do that, for Daniel?" The sheriff asked her and Danny's mom looked up and nodded through her tears. "For Danny, yes, anything for my baby" She said quietly and tried to hold back the rest of her tears.

"Just find him, please, and bring him home, where he belongs?" Theresa's mom begged the sheriff and he nodded as he watched her help Danny's mom calm down.


	13. Part 13

............................ One week later but is it too late? 

Following Danny and the boys P.O.V.

The first thing they were all aware of was screaming and shouting as the guards and owners were rushing around outside their room.

George turned around and checked on Danny and found that, once again, his breathing was scarily slow so George tipped his head back slightly to clear his airway and this then enabled Danny to breathe a bit easier. 

"Jay? Check on Dylan for me, will ya?" George asked the younger boy and Jorel nodded and went to make sure that the youngest boy there was still breathing. 

Matthew was sitting in the corner weakly, looking paler than any ghost in a horror and looks as though he is about to pass out. The guards and owners has forgotten to feed them for the past week since they moved room and the effects are getting clearer and clearer on the boys.

Danny passed out due to hunger around the third day and has been in and out of sleep since then up until this morning, where George had woken and went to check on him and found that he couldn't wake him. He has been unconscious since he fell asleep last night and it is currently the once was food time the next evening. 

Jordan was second to follow him and Dylan was the next one to go and hasn't been woken up since he passed out not long after George had woken up to find Danny comatose. 

Dylan can be woken up but only to pass out immediately afterwards.

Matthew has just seriously weakened and is close to just completely given up. Jorel and George are slightly stronger but are really close to passing out themselves and never waking up again. 

They can feel it but are trying their best to not give in.

The shouting got stronger and they were able to hear gunshots being fired but they didn't care anymore, if they did then it was to just wish that one of the bullets would end up going their way. 

Matthew soon passed out and Jorel was quick to follow him. 

After about an hour, the gunshots, screaming and shouting ceased to be heard and just as George's eyes closed for what felt like the final time, the door to their room opened and light swarmed in.


	14. Part 14

As George's eyes fluttered open, they closed reflexively due to the bright light shining down on him and for a second he had thought that he had actually died and had gone to heaven. But then noises became audible and the pitch inside the panic was all he could focus on as his eyes opened up again. He was able to keep them open this time and saw people in uniform all around him. 

Logic flew right out of his mind and he started to panic. 

The closest person in uniform to him noticed that he had woken up and was panicking, he called for help and they started to come near him with needles and other stuff and he tried to fight them off. 

He was terrified, he didn't know what the hell was going? Has the owners finally decided to get rid of him?

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you, you're safe now" The person above his head said slowly and George didn't know what to do. He continued fighting but they were able to hold him still long enough for one of the different types of uniforms to inject something in his arm and the world slipped away from him yet once again.

.................................................. The day after they were rescued

"He's coming around!" somebody shouted and Dylan could have sworn he recognised the voice but no name came to his head at first. His eyes started to flutter open and he felt someone take hold of his hand. 

"Dilly, wake up please, and see your mama again" A woman said and Dylan couldn't believe his ears. He forced his eyes open and to stay open and the most beautiful face in the world to him was right there in his line of sight.

"Mama?" Dylan asked in disbelief, his voice more croaky than a frog due to the dryness of it. "Yes, baby. It's me, your mama, I have missed you so much, Dilly" His mama cried and leant down for a long comforting hug and Dylan broke down in tears as he was finally seeing her again. 

"Mama, I missed you so much, they were mean, real mean. But it's better now, your here, with me, it's better now" Dylan said and his mama cried with him for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes in reality. "I love you so much, Dylan, never forget that" She begged him and Dylan nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, mama" Dylan whispered as his eyes started to close by himself. 

"Go sleep, Dilly, you can talk to everyone else once you've had some rest, just know that we all love you and are so glad to have you back with us" His mama told him and Dylan smiled again before falling asleep with his mama running her hand through his hair in relaxing and comforting motion.

............................................ Two days after they were rescued

"Jordan? Jordy? It's me, your mom" A voice all too longed-for said as she saw Jordan struggling to open his eyes. 

"Mom?" Jordan asked, hoping it wasn't his imagination and a relief filled sigh responded. "Yes, sweetie?" She asked and Jordan opened his eyes to look at his mom's face. 

"Where am I? Am I still there?" Jordan asked in fear-filled voice and his mom just shook her head and took hold of his hand. 

"No sweetie, you're in hospital, have been for the past two days. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, sweetie" His mom whispered and lifted his hand to her lips before placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"It's okay, you're here now, that's all I want, I'm not scared any more, I just wanted to see you again" Jordan told her and she gasped. "Jordan, you're not there anymore, you're safe sweetie, you're going to get better, I promise" His mom told him and he just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me alone, please mom? I don't like hospitals and I hate being on my own" Jordan admitted and his mom sighed and was quick to agree. "Of course, I'll be here, always" She whispered and just held Jordan's hand as he went back to sleep. 

............................................ A week and three days after they were rescued

As Jorel woke up, he smelt the scent that he had not been familiar with for a while now and could just about remember that it clung to people who he used to be close with.

"Mom, Dad?" Jorel asked and both of their heads snapped up in unison. "Jay?" His mom asked and then rushed up the side of his bed in a rush.

There was an IV drip in his left hand so his mom had to be careful around it but soon had her son in a hug and was crying her heart out. "Oh my god, jay, you've been missing for over half a year, we thought we weren't going to ever see you again." His Dad muttered and went around the other side of the bed and hugged both him and his mom.

"It was awful, terrifying and I never wanna go there ever again, please don't let me go there again?" Jorel begged and his mom cried at the fear in his voice. 

"You ain't going any where except home once you're out of this hospital" His dad promised and Jorel nodded his head quickly, but then wincing in pain. "I know I never told this to you much before but I love you kid, I hope you know that and so does your mom and your sister, whose currently working but she'll be when you wake up next, i promise" His dad told him and tears came to Jorel's eyes as he realized just how much he loved them all and missed them. "I missed you so much and I love you so much, the both of you, and Ash, I just wanted you to know that" Jorel whispered and his mom couldn't stop crying as she can see just how much her son has changed, and not entirely for the better.

The poor kid is traumatized and is having a hard time in believing that any of it is real.

................................................. A week and four days after they were rescued

"Mom?" Matthew called as his eyes snapped open and found he was in a hospital room. "Sorry Mattie, she couldn't come but we did and we are so glad to see you again Mattie, you've been gone for three months if not more." His Grandma told him as she walked up to the side of his bed and engulfed him in a hug. Tears fell down his face and he saw his grandpapa stand up and move to the other side of the bed.

"Why isn't she here?" Matthew asked as he wiped the tears away and hugged his grandpapa. "Your mom has been going through a really rough time since you disappeared. Your Dad split up with her and she couldn't deal with being alone anymore and she has been caught doing drugs and is in jail for three years" His grandpapa told him and more tears leaked out. 

"I've missed her, Dad and you two so much, I couldn't stand not seeing you, I was so scared" Matthew whispered and couldn't hold back the tears any more and the most heart-felt sobs broke out of him and he leaned into his grandparents hugs for comfort as he cried.


	15. Part 15

...............A week after Matthew had woken up

As Matthew was carted into the cafeteria in the hospital he saw Jorel sitting in a chair looking pale whilst waiting for someone. Jorel happened to looked over to the entrance, he saw Matthew and a smile broke out on his face even though even Matthew could tell that Jorel was still exhausted even from his distance.

"Grandpapa, can you take me over there, to Jorel, please?" Matthew asked his grandpapa and he just grunted in response and pushed Matthew's wheelchair over to the table where Jorel was stationed at.

"We did it, Jay, we got out" Matthew whispered as he leaned into a hug from Jorel who was sitting on a chair at the table. Jorel just nodded and sighed. "Everyone is awake apart from Danny, his family is scared, they don't know what's going to happen" Jorel told him and Matthew nodded, he had been informed already.

"Would you like anything from here, Mattie?" His grandpapa asked him and Matthew shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. What are you having Jay?" He asked Jorel and Jorel grinned. "A mocha with extra sugar, Mom's getting it for me" Jorel told him and Matthew grinned. "Can I have one of those, please, grandpapa?" Matthew asked and his grandpapa grinned at him and walked off to the counter. 

"Where's your parents?" Jorel asked and Matthew couldn't hold back the tear that rolled down his cheeks.

"They split up and mom got into some shit and got sentenced for three years." Matthew whispered and Jorel just wrapped his arms around him for comfort. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, you've got us at least" Jorel muttered and Matthew just nodded his head sadly.

"Do you know what's wrong with Danny?" Matthew asked and Jorel nodded his head. "I went to see him yesterday, 'cause he was so new to the situation and the fact that he very nearly starved to death or die 'cause of his injuries, his body is working to hard to keep up with everything whilst trying to heal. He could easily have brain damage apparently, which is why he's still in a coma. But I don't know, I never understand a word any of these people say" Jorel admitted and Matthew chuckled and shook his head.

Just then, their guardians came back with the mocha's and both of them smiled to see the boys at ease with each other. 

All the boys have developed serious trust issues and cannot stand to be left alone with somebody unless they know them very well.

"Here you go, your mochas" Jorel's mom said and handed Jorel his just as Matthew grandpapa handed him his. "So, where do you wanna go after you've drain that mocha, Jay?" His mom asked him and Jorel grinned as he downed the cup. "Most likely bathroom, but if not then I would like to see Danny again, if that's alright?" Jorel asked and his mom grinned and nodded her head. "Do you wanna join us Matt?" She asked Matthew and he nodded his head faster than he thought he could.

"Well then, that's settled, let's go bathroom and then visit Danny" Matthew's grandpapa said and they all chuckled quietly. So that is what they did, they finished their mocha's under ten minutes, whilst just talking about random things, and then headed to the toilets because the two boys still weren't use to drinking so much in such a short time.

After that, they headed to the room where Danny was being kept and they found George sitting next to Danny's bed, holding his hand, talking to the still unconscious lad. As they walked in, or was pushed in in Matt's case, he looked up at them and quickly brushed away some tears that had fallen down his face. "The doctors and nurses say that there is a good chance that comatose people can hear you if you talk to them and that it might help them wake up a bit. But he's still asleep" George told them and Jorel went up to him and hugged him.

"He will wake up, don't worry about it. You know how Danny was like, he refused to stay down no matter what, just give him some time" Matt said quietly as his grandpapa pushed him so that he was right next to George and Jorel and the bed. 

"Where is his Mom, George?" Jorel's mom asked and George looked over at her. "She left for the toilet because i promised that I'd stay with Danny" George told her and she nodded in response before leaving the room. Not long after she left, Matt's grandpapa left as well after making sure that Matt was alright being left there with the other boys.

"Bet you're glad i stopped you from ending it too soon" George said sarcastically to Jorel and Jorel just nodded. "I was just being weak, i didn't know how much more i could take" Jorel admitted and George just sighed before taking him and Matt in a big hug. "Danny showing up might have just saved our lives. 

Danny's Mom told me that Danny's kidnapping was the first one that they were able to get footage of. They found the van and were able to trace it back to where we were. I think he literally saved our lives" George told them and they both sighed. "But he nearly gave his own life." Jorel muttered and just reached forward and held Danny's hand.


	16. Part 16

"Do we know where Jordan or Dylan is?" Matt asked and Jorel nodded. 

"Dylan is with his parents and other relatives just relaxing and recovering and Jordan has come in a few times with his mom to check on Danny and is also just relaxing and recovering." Jorel told them and they both nodded. "George, where is your mom? I have always seen you here but i haven't ever seen you anywhere else or with anyone else" Jorel pointed out and George just moved away from them both and leaned back against the chair he was still inhabiting.

"My Mom and Dad got into a car crash two months ago, they are both dead" George told them and started crying as both Jorel and Matt gasped at the news. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, George" Jorel told him quietly and hugged him. George was quick to hug back and hid his face in Jorel's shoulder. 

"I can't remember anything, not how they smelt, not the words we shared or anything. I can vaguely remember how they look but that's about it." George cried and Jorel just held onto him, sensing he needs the comfort more now than he has ever needed before.

He has been strong for so long that he just can't stand on his own two feet anymore. 

He has finally fallen.

Just then, Jorel's mother walked into the room, followed by Danny's mother and they both froze as they found the three boys crying near Danny's bed. 

"What has happened? Is my Danny alright?" Danny's mom asked, suddenly scared that she had missed something major during her toilet break, and she immediately ran up to the other side of Danny's bed and caught hold of her son's hand.

"Danny is alright, Mrs Murillo, we just found out that George's parents died two months ago." Matt told Danny's mom and she immediately felt bad. 

"I'm sorry, I panicked. I'm so sorry to hear this, George, i really am." She told George and George just nodded against Jorel's shoulder. 

"Wait a minute George, I'll be back in a second" Jorel said quietly and pulled away from the hug and went over to where his mom was still standing on the other side of the room near the doorway. They spoke quietly and Matt just decided to try and cheer George up as they waited for Jorel to come back.

"How do Chihuahuas say hello in chinese?" Matt asked George and he could see Danny's mom grin as she remembered the joke but decided not to say anything. "I don't know, how do they say hello in Chinese?" George questioned, going with it because he could also see Danny's mom's reaction. "Konichiuhuahua" Matt answered and even George couldn't help but chuckle as Matt and Danny's mom started laughing.

"Damn, Matt. Trust you to come up with something like that" Jorel joked as he went back to George. They decided to share the seat and just stay cuddled up to each other as Jorel could see that George still needed comfort.

They hung out there for a while just chatting and chilling, casually adding Danny into the conversation. At one point Matt's Grandpapa came in and took Matt home after promising to bring him back the next day. 

An hour later Theresa and her mom decided to pay Danny and his mom a visit and Jorel's Mom decided that it's home time. "Come on, let's head home" She said and Jorel sighed and stood up. He said goodbye to Theresa, her mom, Danny's mom and Danny before heading towards the door before freezing.

"George, come on" Jorel said and George looked up at him shocked. "What do you mean?" George asked confused and Jorel's mom chuckled. "Surprise, Jorel talked me into letting you come live with us, seeing as how you have nowhere to go" She told George and he just started smiling widely and just stared at them in shock.

"Come on, George" Jorel said, chuckling whilst walking up to him and pulling him to his feet as much as he could. It turns out he couldn't but George understood what he was doing and stood up. They were all still seriously weak and have allocated Gym times so they can get their strength and shape back but they all know it's going to be a long road to recovery and full health.

"Thank you so much, Jay and Mrs Decker, you really don't need to do this." George told them and Jorel rolled his eyes. "Yes we did, you're homeless and i ain't letting no brother of mine staying on the streets" Jorel told him and George just grinned as he followed Jorel and his mom out of the room after saying goodbye to everyone.


	17. ...

Ten   
Years   
Later...  
........


	18. Part 18

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted as he walked into the room. "Oh my fucking god" He muttered as he saw the four of them, all cluttered on the other side of the table between him and them. "You are now officially twenty five" Jorel cheered and chucked a can of beer over to him. "Thanks mate" He responded and opened his can and took a huge chug of the cold beer.


	19. Part 19

"Out of the way! Coming through with cake and most important of all.....Beer!" George shouted as he came from behind Danny, and Danny jumped out of the way just in time as George walked into the kitchen juggling a box of beers and a cake with candles. 

Danny took the beers off George and placed it on the table just as George put the cake down. George then produced a lighter, lit the candles and turned to face Danny with a huge grin. "Alright then, everyone but Danny, on three!" Dylan shouted with a grin as Danny blushed deeply.

"One! Two! Three!" Dylan counted down and then they all, but Danny, started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!   
Happy birthday to Danny-boy!  
Happy birthday to you!"

They finished singing and Danny was just standing in front of them grinning their asses off. 

"Thanks mates, it was great" He said after laughing at them all and each of them made an over-dramatic bow to him, all of them were in sync.

"Now that you have listened to our beautiful singing skills, mainly mine and Jay's, make a wish and blow out the candles." Jordan said and Danny laughed as Jorel high fived him whilst everyone else gave him the bird. 

"I don't need to make a wish, i have everything that i could possibly want" Danny told them and they all took the piss out of him and awed. Danny flipped them all off and blew the candles out.

After being in such danger of losing his life ten years ago, he has learnt to appreciate everything he has. It ended up taking him an entire month to come out of the coma he had gone into and had to re-learn how to use his legs again as the last beating he had ever had in that place left him paralyzed from the legs down for a while. The same had happened with Matt and they ended up going to the same cardio appointments and what not.

They had all been traumatized after that and they all had to go to therapy for a while afterwards. Even now they still have nightmares and terrors from then but they all help each other. Danny's wife, Theresa has helped him out so much although even though she was never there, even she still has nightmares as well. Although not as often as Danny does. He and Jorel are the most affected but Theresa was always there for Danny. She has always calmed him after a nightmare and loved him. And George was always there for Jorel.

"Right then, our manager has given us the day off so let's go celebrate your birthday!" Jordan celebrated and Dylan high-fived him just as George went up to Jorel and kissed him on the forehead. 

So off they went to their favourite pub in all of LA. 

As they were heading to the pub, they saw the former lead singer of their band across the street heading into a different building to the one they were heading to. Jorel froze when he saw him and then quickly marched towards the pub. George hurried after him whilst the others just kept to their normal speed.

"Guys, why did Jorel react like that to Aron?" Danny asked, confused as he still has a lot to learn as to what had happened during the first few years of the band being together. "Jorel used to be Aron's best friend until we found out that his uncle was the aron we all know and dread." Matt told him and Dylan visibly started to pale and was slightly panicking at the mention of their old owner. 

Matt hugged him to show his support but Dylan just shook his head and headed off after George and Jorel. Matt saw that Danny was also not coping at the mention of the man but was refusing to accept it. "Do you wanna hear what happened or should we leave it for another time?" Matt questioned and Danny shook his head quickly. "No, i wanna hear. Please, Matt?" Danny asked him in return and Matt shrugged and looked over at the others who were quite far ahead of them. Although Jordan was slowly trudging behind them, absorbed into something on his phone.

"Well, we started talking about a load of random things and Aron ended up bringing his uncle into the conversation and started talking about how he was still in jail and he doesn't think he'll get out, which he claimed was a shame. We asked him who he was and what he was done for and he told us that his name was Aron. Aron told us that his uncle was loved by all the family and that they named the Aron over there," Matt said and pointed to the building they had seen Deuce walk into. 

"After him. They then found out that Aron was running the thing we were trapped in ten years ago but they all forgave him anyway. That was when we told Aron that we were the victims of his uncles scheme thing and he just laughed. He told us that his uncle had only ever taken the ones who wouldn't be missed. He didn't believe us so we showed him the scars we got from his uncle and described our old owner to Aron and he just shook his head. By that point, Jordan and Dylan had left the room, neither of them could handle talking about the one who had all those things to us and i could see that Jorel wasn't handling it either but George and i were with him so he was staying strong in front of Aron. Aron accepted that it was his uncle who had kidnapped us but he just shrugged it off. He didn't care, it was his uncle so that made it alright in his book. That was when Jorel lost his cool. He stood up and screamed at Aron. He said "I guess it's alright then, it's perfectly fine. He only raped us, battered us, starved us and nearly killed us. But hey, that's just perfectly alright, who could blame him!" He stopped and then fell to the floor, crying his heart out in fear after it all. George went down to him and pulled him in a hug and started to comfort him whilst Aron just stared. He then stood up and started screaming at us. "Well, it's all your fault why he has to spend the rest of his life in jail! I couldn't care less about what he did!" And that was where George snapped, he stood up and punched Aron square in the face. I admit it, i was kinda already crying in the corner but George, no, he was strong. Always has been and always will be the strongest out of us all, no offence." Matt told Danny and found that Danny had tears pouring down his face silently. 

Matt hugged him and Danny started crying harder into Matt's chest. 

"I'm sorry, i just can't get any of it out of my head" Danny whispered after he calmed down. "It's alright, neither can the rest of us. But we've made it this far, haven't we?" Matt questioned him and Danny smiled after looking up at him and wiping his tears away. "Yeah, we have" Danny muttered and pulled away from the hug. 

"After that, Aron was kicked out of the band because of that and whole load of other things we just couldn't handle and found a miracle worker to replace him. None of us can forget that it was actually you who saved us in the end, you know? You really are a miracle worker Danny" Matt told him and Danny just shook his head and blushed.

They then entered the pub and found the others already drinking. Jordan followed them after a while and quickly put his phone away so he can drink without interruptions.


	20. The Final Part

"Hey guys, I need to show you something" Danny muttered as Jorel and George walked into the studio. 

The rest were already there waiting for the remaining two.

"What is it Danny?" Jordan asked as he went into the kitchen and retrieved some blueberry smoothie form their favourite make, Naked, from the fridge. Danny waited until Jordan returned to the main part of the studio where they hand out and then produced a piece of paper from his back jean pocket. 

"Right, i have thought about the lyrics that you both showed me," Danny started and looked over at George and Jay who nodded once they remembered what he was talking about. 

"Well, i have create some lyrics that could turn them both into part of a song" Danny told them and both George and Jorel stood up and went to look at these lyrics. They then tried to figure out where they should do each part and soon came up with something that should work.

"Right then, let's try it out, see how it goes, and if it works then we will work out what music we'll put behind it later." George suggested and both Jorel and Danny nodded. 

"Right then, Danny, you go first" George told him and Danny mock saluted him before singing his part.

~I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
If I went out the back door nobody would stop me  
But where would I go?  
Cause I ain't ever had a real home  
So what do I know?  
So I could keep running, hide until they find me  
But what would that do?  
If they could only know what I knew  
What would it prove?  
I should've seen the writing on the wall  
Instead I'm left to fall  
Cause the longer I'm away  
The more we stay the same  
Looking back where I thought I knew it all  
Instead I'm left to fall  
Did I throw it all away?  
I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me.~

Danny finished his part and signalled to George to start his.

~Don't you know, little boy, they'll lay you to waste man  
Little do they know every song is a life span  
Never taken one, but I'm taking my last chance  
To hold all we know and let go with both hands  
Oh don't you know that clouds are made from concrete?  
Right through the stone can you hear my heartbeat?  
Beats through my bones like the memory left me  
Not for a second or a minute when I dream  
I wanna go home like the home that I keep  
You can dig six or sixty six feet  
We can live forever still your misery missed me  
Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey  
Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew  
Seen em painted white and the eyes that shined through  
My heart beats heavy in an open chest  
And I wanna say goodbye, but there's nobody left.~

George finished and Danny went again for the bridge.

~I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me.~

This time, once Danny had finished, he pointed over to Jorel to signal his part.

~I broke it all and I'm put to the test  
Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness  
There's no beat in my chest, 'cause there's nothing left  
No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress  
What's another dream, you can hardly sleep  
Can you believe bad things only happen to me?  
God knows one day you will finally see  
That scars will heal but were meant to bleed  
Do you realize I would lie for you?  
Please have my last breath, I would die for you  
I know I'm no good but my heart beats true  
You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose  
You took me in and I fucked it up again  
An empty promise, no I won't pretend  
'Cause in the end we need someone to solve em  
Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem.~

And then Danny finished it off.

~I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me, yeah.~

As Danny came to an end, all three of them grinned at each other as they knew it went well and the three sitting on the couch cheered for them as they loved it.

"Damn, that was great. We could totally put some great music behind that and it is definitely going to be featuring on American Tragedy, without a doubt dudes" Jordan told them and stood up to high five them all.

"I was hoping it would work, i felt good about it" Danny admitted and Jorel laughed and high fived him. "It worked wonders, although so many people won't realize what it has stemmed from" Jorel said quietly and sat down in his previous seat. Danny was shocked that Jorel had picked up the meaning between the lines.

"What should we name this song?" Dylan questioned and both Danny and Jorel came up with the same idea at the exact same time.

"Believe"


End file.
